


The Discovery Channel (the Tactical Remix)

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take Caffrey, for example," Peter says, gesturing with his beer bottle. "You think ten, twenty years from now, we're going to be having people like him around?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery Channel (the Tactical Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387986) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 
  * In response to a prompt by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



Jones _suspects_ from the first time he meets 'Nick' - call it a cop's instinct, or paranoia - but he only _knows_ when Peter asks him out for drinks one night, after work.

He's not quite sure, after, who brings up Caffrey, just that Peter says something about how most crimes take place in cyberspace nowadays - which is good, in some ways; the number of violent deaths keeps dropping year after year; hardly anybody carries around cash anymore, so there's no point in mugging people at random.

Cybercrime is the future, the place to be when you're going somewhere in the FBI.

“Take Caffrey, for example,” Peter says, gesturing with his beer bottle. “You think ten, twenty years from now, we're going to be having people like him around? He's the last of a dying breed. Of criminals.”

Jones hears the period in that last part. He knows what it means, too. “Might be kind of a shame to put the guy behind bars” It's meant to come out sounding like a joke.

It doesn't, really.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.” Peter stares at his beer bottle and sighs.

Jones takes a sip from his own bottle and thinks, and then he decides that Peter's a good guy, and a great boss, and that maybe thinking is overrated.

“What if I said I thought I could bring him in as a consultant for our Flying Dutchman case?”

Peter doesn't even blink. Jones decides he's better off not thinking about what that might mean.

“Well, I'm not going to pretend you didn't say that,” Peter says at last. “Just ... don't do anything you don't want to.”

“Gotcha,” Jones says, his mind already coming up with ten, twenty things he _does_ want to do, with Caffrey, in meatspace. (And might be able to do, if this works out.)


End file.
